1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a bed cover holder which can also serve as a serving tray or support therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
At times when a person is very ill or has fractured limbs it can be sheer agony just to bear the weight of the bedcovers. While there are some disclosures of bedcover supports, the disclosure having the most pertinence is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,929. In said patent there is a disclosure of a U-shaped bed frame which fits under the mattress with the legs of the "U" extending upwardly along the sides of the bed. While, as mentioned, this patent is pertinent, it still does not disclose the present invention which comprises an openable frame adapted to be removably attached to the sides of the bed. In the patent the bedcovers can slide into the open space of the top of the "U" whereas in the present invention this cannot happen.